Lonesome Kitty
by Keeper of the Forest
Summary: Azusa is a lonely girl and through a series of events she makes some friends. AU and OOC so don't read if you don't like. No particular pairings, yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Alone... All I ever think about is why am I by myself. All I've ever been is lonely. Growing up I was alone, yeah I had parents, but most of my time at home was spent alone in my room studying or just practicing my guitar not doing any family activities, my parents are workaholics. Friends? I had a few, but they would always move away after I knew them for a short while, so I stopped trying to make any, believing I guess that the problem was me or that I was cursed. I get made fun of a lot for being such a loner, people I guess just think its not normal or something, but if they think its so weird why don't they just try to make friends with me? Well I'm finally in high school just three more years until all of its over, maybe I can get a job where I don't have to interact with people much. Anyway right now I'm just staring at the empty blue sky which was apparently supposed to be full of rainclouds today, the weatherman can't be right everytime I guess. Lunch time will probably be over soon then back to another class, at least the day's gone quite well so far.

*Bang!*

I almost jumped out of my seat as some girl smacked her very thick book on my table.

"Hey Nakano, stop daydreaming the bell just went, and lunch time's over!" The girl said with a annoyed tone.

I just nodded and got up getting my bag I left the classroom on my way to the next boresome one for the day, geez if it annoyed the girl so much to tell me why did she even do it? And she could have done it in a more subtle way.

Entering the classroom I noticed someone else was already sitting on my seat, it was none other than Hirasawa Ui, the one person in this horrid world that I admired and looked up to(and maybe even had a bit of a crush on). I felt my hands get clammy and my heart rate pick up as I neared my desk.

"Oh! Nakano-san! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, I was just talking to Jun-chan, you can have your seat back." She apologized almost fearfully, looking very distressed, gesturing towards the seat she had just stood up from.

"I-Its okay." I replied quickly taking my seat wondering why she acted this way around me.

Watching out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ui greeting everyone in the class(except me). Why is it that she greets everyone except me? She's not exactly friends with everyone, still she greets them. I wonder if maybe she just doesn't like me or if she heard a bad rumor about me, which is completely possible since the last rumor I heard about myself consisted of me sacrificing animals to demons, seriously! That, just from me not having any friends?

"Let's start today's lesson shall we?" The teacher announced while tapping her pencil lightly against her table.

I ignored most of the lesson, it being one of those boring subjects which I could pass with good marks easily. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, noticing that this was going to be quite a long lesson or at least feel like one. After a while of just staring into space I turned my attention to the only thing in this classroom which was interesting, Ui... I loved the way she always looked so cheerful, I wonder what fueled her happiness. Was it food? A pet? Or someone special to her? I kinda feel like a stalker right now... Though I'm not one, its not like I follow her around or anything I just like looking at her in class time.

"Nakano-san!" The teacher suddenly yelled.

"Y-Yes!" I asked feeling my heart start to race as everyone turned their attention towards me.

"Stop glaring at Hirasawa-san, I won't condone bullying in my classroom!" The teacher said frowning at me.

"B-But I wasn't..." I started, but the teacher cut me off.

"You will apologize right now or get out of my class!" She ordered.

"O-Okay." I mindlessly answered, giving in, not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Now please! I would like to continue the lesson, if you don't mind." She said making me feel a little angry for being treated like this.

I looked over at Ui, my heart dropped when I saw a fearful look on her face. What on earth does she think of me I like her, I don't want to bully her.

"Hirasawa-san." I started my voice very low.

"Y-Yes!"

"I-I would like t-to apologize for a-anything I might have done t-to you." I said, struggling to get the words out, almost dying of embarresment.

The rest of the lesson suddenly went by pretty fast, I sat there feeling all the eyes in the classroom glaring daggers at me, as soon as the bell went I immediatly exited the class very quickly.

After school I went straight for the front gate, but I was cut off by some girls waiting at the entrance.

"Hey Nakano! We wanna have a talk with you!" One of the girls shouted at me, a pretty big girl.

"Yes?" I asked feeling a bit intimedated by how many there were at least ten of them.

"We heard you don't like Ui-chan much." The girl said walking closer to me as the others surrounded me.

"I don't have anything against her." I declared, boldly... maybe a little too boldly.

"Then what's your problem? Why are you glaring at her in class? We all saw it so don't deny it." Another girl asked.

"I don't have a problem." Was my only reply.

"Hey! We all know about the weird things you do, Nakano. And you have many problems." A short girl said to me.

"Okay, okay, we'll take it from here girls." Somebody from behind the group of girls said.

"Its the Light Music Club, they must have heard what Nakano did." One girl whispered to another.

As the bunch of girls started walking away I saw the person who had dismissed them all so easily, a older girl with a yellow headband.

"So it was you!" She asked dramatically, grabbing onto my shirt.

"I really didn't do anything! I was just admiring her from afar! I wasn't glaring at her!" I suddenly confessed feeling very afraid of this girl.

"Ritsu you were suppose to rescue her! Not scare her!" Another girl said taller than the one holding me with black hair and a hime cut.

"Sorry Mio, got carried away. Was just trying to make it look like we were really dealing with whatever she did to them." The headband girl replied to her friend.

"Well are you okay?" A blond girl asked me with a soft and caring voice, who had until now been standing behind the dark haired girl. "Those girls didn't look very pleased with you."

"They weren't, they thought I was bullying their friend, but I wasn't!" I explained to them.

"No instead you're secretly in love with her." The headband girl said slyly.

"Wha! Where d-did you get that i-idea!" I asked my cheeks turning crimson.

"I remember you confessing you were admiring her from afar." She replied.

"Ah crap! Please! I'll do anything just don't tell anyone!" I quickly pleaded.

"Join the Light Music Club!" The headband girl demanded.

"Hey Ritsu you can't go around doing things like that!" The more mature dark haired girl said.

"I'll do it!" I accepted hastily.

"You will!" All three of them asked me in unison.

"Yes, just please don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"Wait no! This is wrong we aren't gonna blackmail somebody into joining us." The dark haired girl said.

"Yeah, yeah I was just having some fun with her... Anyway, if you wanna join just come with us to the clubroom." The headband girl said to me.

"I-I think I'll pass on that, but can I come with you anyway, because I'm kind of scared there might be others coming after me." I asked them, fidgeting under their gaze.

"Yeah, I guess maybe if you like it, you can join us." The headband girl said.

"Then let's go! I'm sure Yui-chan is still waiting for us." The beautiful blond girl said, leading the way.

After we had walked quite a while to their apparent clubroom, we final stopped in front of the doors leading into their clubroom.

Entering the very quiet room I had a look around noticing the instruments standing to my left and a girl sleeping at a bunch of tables pushed together.

"Hey Yui wake up, we have a potential member here." The headband girl said to her sleeping friend.

Before I could notice what had happened the sleeping girl was standing rigth next to me inspecting me from head to toe.

"I like her, I think we should keep her." The sleeping girl commented in a very fake serious tone.

"She's a living breathing human Yui, not a lost kitten or something." The dark haired said to her friend in a amused tone.

"But she looks like a lost little kitten." She said pouting at her friend.

Blushing at her words I gave her a closer expection, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked the familiar looking girl.

"Not that I know of, I think I would remember meeting such a cute kitten." The girl said making me blush even more.

"So what's your name?" The blond girl asked me.

"Oh forgive my rudeness, I'm Nakano Azusa a firstyear student." I introduced, but immediately regreted it as I saw their faces turn blank, they quickly bundled up together and started whispering to each other.

"You mean the one that does those evil things?" The headband girl asked.

"Those are just rumors." I replied getting annoyed at how far gossip travels. "I don't do any evil things."

"See I told you guys!" The brunett said. "She's too cute to be on the darkside!"

"But I heard you drank the b-b-blood of your d-dog." The dark haired girl said, her face very pale.

"I've never owned a dog before." I replied bluntly.

"Let's just ignore leave all this for now... Anyway I'm Tainaka Ritsu." The headband girl introduced scratching the back of her head and what did she mean 'for now'?

The blond girl stepped next to her headband friend, "I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi and this is Akiyama Mio and..." But she was interupted by the brunette.

"Yui-chan!" The brunett introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ritsu-senpai, Tsumugi-senpai, Mio-senpai and Yui-senpai." I said bowing to them.

"You should relax, you're being too serious about all this." Ritsu-senpai said sitting down at the table. "Mugi, can I have some tea please?"

"Yes right away." Tsumugi-senpai said walking off to her tea set, as the other two also went to sit down.

"Hey Azunyan! Come join us." Yui-senpai called over to me, how the hell did she come up with that nickname.

After taking a seat at the table, I looked over at Tsumugi-senpai who was bringing snacks over to the table, didn't they say they were a music club of some sorts?

"So Azunyan? You wanted to join our club?" Yui-senpai asked.

"No not really she's just hiding out here till the heat blows over." Ritsu-senpai answered for me.

"Wow! So the police is after you?" Yui-senpai asked me, her eyes full of amazement.

"No Yui, some girls were giving her trouble over a misunderstanding, so she's just a little afraid of going home alone right now." Mio-senpai answered with the more logical answer.

"Oh that's really bad who would ever want to hurt a cute little kitten?" Yui-senpai asked embarresing me even more with that nickname.

"I guess the same people who started all these rumors about Azusa-chan." Tsumugi-senpai said setting down the kettle.

"They're probably all just jealous that your so cute and their not." Yui-senpai added with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Y-You really think I'm cute?" I asked thinking they might be teasing me in some way.

"Of course I'm surprised you don't have a fan club like Mio-chan yet." Yui-senpai said.

"Thank you Yui-senpai." I thanked her fidgeting with my hands under the table.

"Hey! I just remembered there will be cake at my place! You guys wanna come over?" Yui-senpai suddenly asked.

"Sure, but won't we be imposing on your sister again?" Mio-senpai asked.

"Not at all she actually said I should invite my friends over for a special cake." Yui-senpai explained.

Taking a big sip of her tea, Ritsu-senpai took on a serious look. "Well then I think we should leave right after we're done with our tea."

"I'm sorry guys, but unfortunately I won't be able to attend I have to go straight home after." Tsumugi-senpai excused.

"Aww not even for a little while?" Yui-senpai playfully asked.

"Oh damn, Yui-chan your cuteness is gonna get me in trouble someday." Tsumugi-senpai gave in, well I think.

"Well then let's go!" Yui-senpai happily shouted getting up and fetching her bag.

I watched as everyone finished their tea, got up and started leaving an almost sadness starting rising inside me.

"Hey Azunyan! Aren't you coming?" Yui-senpai asked me noticing I was still sitting at the table.

"You want me to come with?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah we're friends right?" She asked.

"But we don't even know each other." I argued.

"You're Azunyan and I'm Yui-senpai, see we know each other now come on!" She said beckoning me with her hands.

I slowly got up and grabbed my bag unsure of doing this, but there was something about Yui-senpai's smile that convinced me to go.

"So Azusa-chan? What can you tell us about yourself?" Ritsu-senpai asked me, as we walked towards where Yui-senpai lived.

"Well I don't really have much to say about myself, I'm just your average first year student." I answered.

"Everybody has something special about themselves, don't you?." Tsumugi-senpai asked.

Remembering they were a music club I decided to tell them about my guitar. "I do play a bit of guitar."

"Wow really? I knew you were perfect for the club, we needed an extra member." Ritsu-senpai said.

"Like I said before I don't think I'm really interested..." I said knowing that I really don't wanna join.

"Oh come on Azunyan!" Yui-senpai also tried.

"Guys stop pressuring, Azusa-chan if she doesn't want to then she doesn't want to." Mio-senpai said backing me up.

"Hey we're here!" Yui-senpai shouted, happier than I've ever seen anyone.

Stepping inside Yui-senpai took off her shoes and quickly disappeared after a few seconds we could hear her voice coming from the other room.

"Guys I've located the cake!"

Following her voice we ended up in what looked to be the kitchen.

"Ui! We're gonna have some of the cake now!" Yui-senpai shouted at someone who was probably somewhere in the house.

Wait! Ui! Does she mean...

"Onee-chan I'll cut it for you guys you can wait in the livi..." Ui Hirasawa started, but stopped dead when she saw me, her face going pale.

"Hey Ui! Ui?"

Falling to her knees she started pleading. "Please don't sacrifice me, Nakano-san!"

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't sacrifice me, Nakano-san!"

I watched on in surprise as the girl I had a crush on pleaded for her life, her face filled with utter terror. It hurt me to see her like this, fearful of me even though I wouldn't harm a single hair on her body, yet at the same time I felt anger that she would even think I would do something like that.

"Don't be silly, Ui, Azunyan would never sacrifice anyone," Yui-senpai said coming to my rescue, because I was just standing there with my mouth agape like an idiot.

"But she's evil Onee-chan," I flinched at her words, that one stung more than it should have. "She must be decieving you!"

"Nah Azusa-chan's a very nice girl, plus she totally plays the guitar too," I heard Ritsu-senpai say behind me which made me feel better... a little, wait how did playing the guitar make me any better?

"Onee-chan, but all my friends told me she is an evil being here to destroy us all," Turning towards me she turned serious, "You only have to take me! stop whatever you are doing to my sister and her friends!"

"Hey, calm down Ui-chan, the way you're acting isn't like you," Mio-senpai said, trying to get through to Ui.

Grabbing what seemed to be a charm for warding off evil spirits from her pocket, Ui pointed it in my direction.

Feeling the same feeling as when you're being suffocated to death, I just suddenly took off running, another even worse pain rising in my chest. Almost slipping on the wooden floor I grabbed my bag and shoes at the door. I ignored my senpais' calls as they came after me, losing them after I turned a few corners, boy were they out of shape.

Shit, shit, "SHIT," Why the hell do I feel like this! I should be used to hearing all that crap! But why did it have to be from her...

"OW," I shouted as I felt something sharp enter the underside of my foot, damnit! Why didn't I put my shoes on.

Leaning against a lamp post I lifted my foot to see a big piece of glass sticking out, it had gone right through my sock and embedded itself nicely into my flesh. It hurt like hell and I was at the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Azusa-chan," I heard Mio-senpai calling as she came up behind me, damnit why did she have to find me? Maybe they're not so out of shape.

"Oh my gosh," She gasped turning pale, I would guess from seeing the blood. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look fucking OKAY," I shouted at her, getting pissed at how my freaking day was turning out, seriously freaking bad.

Ignoring everything she said after that I ripped the piece of glass out of my foot, earing quite a few painful groans and a bit of blood from me, but I then slipped on my shoes and with a limp and a stinging pain, I started walking away from Mio-senpai.

After about ten minutes of limping around aimlessly I realized I was quite lost and had stupidly gotten myself lost by just running off into a neighborhood I didn't even know. It could be dangerous plus I can't even run if something bad happens to me.

"Azunyan!" I saw Yui-senpai calling to me as she waved her arm, a sense of relief flooded over me, why was I so happy to see her?

"Why did you come after me," I asked almost angerly not sure why I would be angry at her either.

"You're my friend after all."

"You've only known me for about two hours in total, you don't even know me, so go away," I shouted at her feeling sort of guilty for that.

"No! You're hurt physically and emotionally! And what kind of person would I be if I didn't help a wounded kitten," She said extending her arms towards me and all of sudden hauling me up bridal style, she didn't really look strong enough!

"Wha-What are y-you doing!," I asked my face obviously flushed from embarresment as this girl carried me back towards her house.

"I'm gonna make Ui apologize for what she said to you, its very much not like her to be believing in rumors as bad as that, well to be honest we all believed it until we actually met you, so I'm sorry too," She apologized to me also blushing a little, looking surprisingly cute to me, wait how can I be thinking of that right now? What the hell is going on with my moods! I'm being so unatural.

"I-I forgive you," I said smiling at her, surprising even myself.

After being carried all the way back to her house she sat me down on her bed, why didn't she just take me to the living room?

"I'll go fetch Ui, she's very good at first aid and stuff," Yui-senpai explained leaving the room.

They're defintely sisters, both such nice people... well maybe not Ui so much as her sister, otherwise she wouldn't have treated me like that. Slowly I stood up to survey the room, looking at pictures and a few manga that was lying on her desk. She had a lot of little cute things like keychains and souvenirs she probably got from someone traveling a lot.

The door slowly creaked open as I saw Ui coming inside with her head downcast. "Tsumugi-san explained to me those things... about you were just rumors so I want to say sorry for my immature behaviour earlier, I guess Jun-chan was right you were just a normal girl who fell victim to bad rumors..." Ui apologised to me, almost like she had practiced it before she came in, but damnit I still had a crush on her, she's too cute to stay mad at. Why doesn't that last part sound right?

"Its okay it happens a lot so I'm used to it by now..." I said lying to her, I really wasn't used to being treated like that by someone I had a crush on or maybe had a crush on?

"Thank you Nakano-san. I didn't want one of my sister's friends being angry at me, but still I don't really know what came over me, I'm not usually so gullible as to believe such nonsense, its kinda like something came over me."

As if something came over her? Like hell! I bet she believed all of it!... Why do I feel like I can't trust her all of a sudden? Am I actually still angry at her? "Damnit why do I feel so confused!"

"Sorry?"

"Where's your sister," I suddenly asked feeling all wierd on the inside. I got up slowly and walked to the door being careful on how I stepped on my foot.

Reaching for the door handle my vision suddenly blurred and a sharp pain errupted from my nose as the door drove right into it and knocked me onto the floor! Holy crap that hurt!

"Azunyan are you okay!," I heard Yui-senpai frantically ask, but I could barely make out her form as my vision was slightly blurred and darkness started to engulf me.


End file.
